Cartoon Favorite (Filip Zebic Version)
Filip Zebic in Cartoon Favorite Cast: * Scene: #RED FBI Green Warning Screens #MGM Family Entertainment trailer #Alvin And The Chipmunks Trailer #Disney Channel Feet Beat - "Good Clean Fun" (from "PB&J Otter") #Touchstone Home Video Promo #Feature Presentation Screen #Cartoon Favorite Intro #Sesame Street Theme #Adventure #Do Op Hop #The Batty bat #Alligator King #7 #I Love Trash #Count It Higher #Rubber Duckie #Honker Duckie Dinger Jamboree #Put Down The Duckie #Do De Rubber Duck #Sesame Street Jam Session #"C" Is For Cookie #Monster In The Mirror #My Name #The Letter O #I Don't Want To Live On The Moon #I'm An Aardvark #Fuzzy And Blue #Skin #Bein' Green #New Way To Walk #Happy Trappin' With Elmo #Doin' The Pigeon #Dance Myself To Sleep #Feel The Beat / Dance #Elmo And The Lavender Moon #We Are All Earthings #Ladysmith Black Mambazo #Sing #Elephants, Giraffe, Tigers, Zebras, Bears, Lions, Hippopotamus, Hyena, Kangaroo, Monkey, Ostrich, Camel, Horse, Gorilla Deer, and Cow Penguin Waiters Restaruants #Opening Credits #Barney Comes to Life #"You Imagination" #"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" #A Special Star #"Old MacDonald" #Baby Bop #"If You're Happy and You Know It" #The Bird Lady #"Who's Inside It?" #Dreammaker Egg #The Egg Toss #"If All The Rain Drops" #The Circus #"We're Gonna Find A Way" #The Flying Log #"Twinken #"I Love You" #Closing Credits #Let's All Sing with the Chipmunks #Alvin's Orchestra #Git Along Little Doggies #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone #Witch Doctor #Polly Wolly Doodle #Bicycle Built For Two #Alouette #Ragtime Cowboy Joe #While Strolling Through the Park #Alvin's Harmonica #Down in the Valley #Whistle While You Work #Home on the Range #The Band Played On #I Wish I Had a Horse #On Top of Old Smokey #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Swing Low, Sweet Chariot #Working on the Railroad #Sing a Goofy Song #End Credits Let's All Sing with the Chipmunks #Class Gang #Thomas and Friends Intro #Thomas & Bertie's Great Race #Old Iron #The Trouble With Mud #Terence The Tractor #Percy's Ghostly Trick Mavis #Henry & the Elephant #Percy's Promise #Buzz, Buzz #All at Sea #Thomas' Anthem #Thomas and Friends Outro #Mickey, Donald and Goofy and Daffy Duck #Last Train to Bustville #Too much lunch #Aliyah-Din and the Magic Lamp #Buddy genies #Three wishes #Powerfully hungry #Happy picnic ending #Sinbad the Sailor #Too much egg-citement #Treasure ride #Golden toothbrush #Taking the cake #End Credits #SammyD meet Alvin Seville #Goliath II #Lost Boy and Fireside Girls #Opening Credits #Meet Rocket And The Team #Caterpillar Mission #Ride The Musical Roller Coaster #Help The Team Save Caterpillar #Caterpillar New Outfit #Is Butterfly's Invitation Here? #Butterflies Of The World Unite #The Bat And Spider Cave #The Singing Cows Can Help Us #Let's Go To The Butterfly Party! #End Credits #Casey Junior Thomas Tracy Tillie, Percy, Emma, Henry and Steamer #Winnie The Pooh Theme Song #The Good and the Bad Tigger #Winnie the Pooh End Credits #"Choo Choo Express" Music Video Mickey Mouse Clubhouse #Opening Credits ("Alice in Wonderland" ) #Alice's History Lesson #"In A World Of My Own" # The White Rabbit (I'm Late") #Curiouser and Curiouser #The Bottle On The Table #Though The Keyhole In A Bottle #Alice Meets A Tweedledee and Tweedledum ("How D'Ye Do And Shake Hands") #"The Walrus and the Carpenter" # The White Rabbit's House #A Lizard With A Ladder #A Garden Talking Flowers #"All in the Golden Afternoon" #Advice From A Caterpillar #More Up Downs For Alice #The Cheshire Cat #A Mad Tea Party ("The Unbirthday Song") #Who's Got The Time? #The Tulgey Wood #"Very Good Advice" #The Cheshire Cat Again #"Painting The Roses Red" #The March Of The Cards #The Queen of Hearts #A Game Of Croquet #Alice's Trail #The Chase #Steamer the Train Cheif Diesel Engine Circus Express and The Freight Train "I've Been Working On The Railroad / Down By The Station (Medley)" #Dreamers #Miss Kingsleigh Is Distracted #Down The Rabbit Hole #The Wrong Alice #The Red Queen #Cheshire, The Hare And The Hatter #"I Make The Path" #Um From Umbrage #Freeing The Vorpal Sword #Escape To Marmoreal #Mutiny #The White Queen Champion #Frabjous Day #Returing Home #Alice's Decisions #End Credits #Sunny Side Up #Navigating The Wonder #Return Home #Canceled Plans #Through The Looking Glass #Old Friends #Chronosphere #Time's Castle #The Grand Clock #Arrival of the Red Queen #Ocean of Time #Coronation #Warning the Hatter #Tea Party With Time #Tart Trouble #"The Stroke Of Six" #Escape From The Asylum #Horunvendush Day #Red Queen's Park #Changing The Past #Running Out Of Time #Family Reunion #Goodbyes #Setting Sail #End Credits #Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You! #The Ballad of Badbeard #Main Title #Express Train to Fun #Tom & Mary #Toyland #Mean Uncle Barnaby #"Not for Sale!" #The Factory Song #A Crooked Man #"A Monkey Wrench" #Baa Baa Bad Sheep #The Worst Is Yet To Come #The Light Is the Key #It's You #Soldiers vs. Goblins #"Christmas!" / Credits #The Pink Panther The Pink Pill #Mickey's Trailer #Barney Theme Song #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #My Kite (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #The Ants Go Marching (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") #S'Mores (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") #The Barney Bag (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") #Number Limbo (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") #Let's Go on an Adventure (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") #That's What an Island Is (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") #My Hat, It Has Three Corners (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") #Gonna Have a Party (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Muffin Man Medley (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Toy To The World # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Once Upon A Time #"Belle" #Monsieur Gaston #"How Does A Moment Last Forever" #"Belle" (Reprise) #Our Unwitting Host #"Forever Can Spare A Minute" #The East Wing #"Gaston" #Lonely #"Be Our Guest" #Saved By The Beast #"Days In The Sun" #"Something There" #"How Does A Moment Last Forever" (Montmartre) #Your Troubled Mind #"Beauty and the Beast" #"Evermore" #"The Mob Song" #"Attack!" #"I Am Not A Beast" #The Final Petal #"Beauty and the Beast" (Finale) #End Credits #Crazy Legs Crane Sonic Broom #Lady and Tramp Pongo and Perdita Dodger and Georgette #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Taking Turns #Being Together #Have a Snack! #Alouette #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #Silly Sounds #The Fiesta Song #Mexican Hat Dance #It's Good to Be Home #Share Your Stuff #I Love You # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Once Upon A Time ... #The New Family Arrives #Move To The Attic #Life With A New Family #We'll Call Her Cinderella #The Stag Hunt #A Royal Portrait #An Invitation For All #The Day Of The Ball #Fairy Godmother #The First Dance #The Secret Garden #The Race Home #The King's Wish #The Shoe Is Found #Searching The Kingdom #The Shoe Fits #End Credits #Locomotive Smurfs #Jerk De Soleil # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Everythinh's Better With Perry #Agent P #Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. #Dreand New Rest Friend #Summer #The Resistance #Agent P Rescue #Doom! #Porcals #Robot Ride #Evilnest Diminishirc #Forectting The Best Day Ever #Crazy Legs Crane in Net Feather #Barney Theme Song #I Love You #Three Little Speckled Frog #She Waded in the Water The More We Get Together #Barney is Our Dinosaur #A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #Are You Hungry? #Peanut Butter #Swimming, Swimming #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #This is the Way We Leave the Beach S'Mores #Six Little Ducks #Mr. Knickerbocker #Bumper: "Starring Chip and Dale" #Opening Credits / "Winnie the Pooh" #Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree #"Up, Down, Touch The Ground" #"Rumbly In The Tumbly" #"Little Black Rain Cloud" #Pooh Pays A Visit To Rabbit #Owl Tries To Help #Pooh Remains Stuck #Today Is The Day #Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day #Piglet and Pooh Visit Owl #A Blustery NIght A New Arrvial #"The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" #"Heffalmups And Woozles" #"The Rain, Rain, Rain, Came Down, Down, Down" #A Hero Party ("Hip Hooray For WInnie the Pooh") #Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too #Lost! #The First Snowfall #Pooh Is Having A Problem #The Final Chapter # # # # #Phineas and Ferb Lost Boys Seven Dwarfs Huey Dewey and Louie and The Chipmunks #"The Tummy Song" #"A Very Thing To Do" #The Contest #A Note From Christopher Robin #"The Backson Song" #Baiting The Trap #"It's Gonna Be Great" #"Everything Is Honey" #Pigel To The Rescue #Backson Attack #Christopher Robin Returns #A Visit To Owl's #Pooh's Grand Prize #End Credits #Thomas Casey Jr Big Bird Jim Crow #Opening Title #Farewell Christopher Robin #Don't Forget Me #Grown Up Job #Reunited With Pooh #A Story Mess #Home Sweet Home! #Finding Old Friends #Heffalumps & Woozles #Meeting Pooh And The Gang #The Solution #It's Not Too Late #Silly Old Bear #End Credits #The Phineas and Ferb Effect #Blue Zoo Train #Let's Go (Mickey's Fun Songs Theme) #Whistle While You Work #Step in Time #I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A. #Following the Leader #The Great Outdoors #Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah #How D'ye Do and Shake Hands #The Unbirthday Song #Rumbly in My Tumbly #Pecos Bill #It's a Small World #Makin' Memories #Grim Grinning Ghosts #The Character Parade #When You Wish Upon a Star #End Credits #Feeling Good With JoJo - Reach For The Sun Stretch #Yellow Screencaps on Mowgli and Shanti Orange Screencaps on Joe and Jenny and Red Screencaps on Prince Phillip and Pink Screencaps on Aurora Broad Rose #Sam the Olympic Eagle #Pinky and the Brain Intro #Tokyo Grows #"Cheese Roll Call" #Pinky and the Brain End Credits #It's About Time! Part 1 & 2 # # # #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York #The Adventure Song #The Wheels on the Bus #I'd Love to Sail #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #I've Been Working on the Railroad #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You #Alice and Snow White Nice Feet Pet Pluto and Dinah #Opening Credits / "Peace On Earth" #Setting Down For The Night #Lady Gets A Collar #The Other Side Of The Lady #A Sad Day For Lady #Tramp's Point Of View #Lady Wonders, "What Is A Baby?" #"La La La" #Strange Visitors ("The Siamese Cat Songs") #Lady Runs Off #An Eager Beaver Saves The Day #Tramp Takes Lady Around Town #Spaghetti For Two ("Bella Note") #The.Next Morning #The Dog Pound #Lady In The Pound "He's A Tramp" # Lady's Shame #A Rat In The House #Trusty To The Rescue #Domestic Life #Elemental My Dear Jasmine #Born to Be Wild #"A Night in the Wasteland" #Born to Be Wild #"How the Panther Lost His Roar" #Born to Be Wild #"Red Dogs" #Born to Be Wild # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Tweety's Circus #Godfather Drosseimeier #Proud Army #The Curse #I'd Do Anything #Seven Crowns #Dancing Queen #Crazy Legs Crane in Animal Crack Ups #Thomas Theme #Henry and the Elephant #You Can't Win #Special Attracion #Passenger And Polish #Gallant Old Engine #Fish #"Really Unseful Engine" #Thomas Theme Reprise End Credits #Monkey Gang Breakfast #Opening #Desert #Duckworth #Bedroom # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney Theme Song #It's A Beautiful Day #The Land Of Make Believe #The Wheels On The Bus #Let's Go On An Adventure #Happy Dancin' #Castle So High #The Wheels On The Bus #Make The Dough #Nothing Beats A Pizza #The Wheels On The Bus #Get Along Little Doggies #Wild Wild West Medley #The Wheels On The Bus #The Elephant Song #The Popcorn Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Our Friend BJ Had A Band #The Wheels On The Bus #I Love You # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Three Little Wolves #Casey Jr Circus Train Tillie and Birthday Train #The Story #Zoo Closed #Turtle Curling #The Grazelles #Losing Ryan #The Pigeons #New York #The Sewers #Sunrise #Benny Retures #The Wild #The Truth #The Wildebeests #The Omen #Ryan's Capture #A Real Lion #The Ritual #Ryan's Roar #Going #Credits #Barney Theme Song #Animals in Motion #Down By the Station #Sally the Came #Kookaburra #My Aunt Came Back #The Tiger Song #Alphabet Medley #I Love You #Tree to Get Ready #In Dutch #Wizard of Odd #Star vs. the Forces Evil Theme Song #Beach Day #Lava Lake Beach #Star vs. the Forces Evil Theme Song End #Bear Cat Lion and Tiger #A Cowboy Needs A Horse #Thomas, Percy, James, Snuffy, Herky and Jay Jay #Popeye Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp #Huey Dewey Louie Webby April May June and Perky #Opening Credits #"The Old Home Guard" #Meeting The Children #A New Home #Basic Broom Instructions #Charlie's Con #Traveling Spell #"The Age Of Not Believing" #"With A Flair" #Finding Fun In The House #"Portobello Road" #Visit To Bookman #To The Island Of Naboombu #"The Beautiful Briny" #No People Allowed #Savage Soccer Match #Giving The Spell A Try #Remember The Word #"Substitutiary Locomotion" #Important News #"Nobody's Problems For Me" #Just A Little Exercise #Spell Search #Mr. "Bunny" Browne #Troops To The Rescue #End Credits "The Home Guard" #Alvin Seville, Theodore and Simon #Opening Credits #Cherry Tree Lane #"Sister Suffragette" #"The Life I Lead" #"The Perfect Nanny" #Mary Poppins Arrives #"A Spoonful Of Sugar" #The For An Outing #"Jolly Holiday" #Time For Tea #"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" #"Stay Awake" #"I Love To Laugh" #A Few Words With Mary Poppins #"Feed The birds" #"The Fidelity Fiduciary Bank" #"Chim Chim Cher-ee" #The Rooftops Of London #"Step In Time" #A Call From The Bank #Mr. Banks Is Discharged #"Let's Go Fly A Kite" #Mary Poppins Departs #Closing Credits #Halloween Cartoon Character Costume #Opening #The Wolves at the Door #A Conversation #Mary Poppins Arrvies #"Can You Imagine That?" #Searching for Shares #The Royal Doulton Bowl #"A Cover Is Not the Book" #"The Place Where Lost Things Go" #"Turning Turtle" #Not the Quickest Way to the Bank #"Trip a Little Light Fantasic" #Nothing's Gone Forever #Everything Is Possible #"Nowhere to Go but up" #End Credits #Emery Elizabeth Heidi Red Riding Hood and Marie #Barney Theme Song #Everyone is Special #Backyard Gang Rap #We are Barney and the Backyard Gang #Down on Grandpa's Farm #The Noble Duke of York #Pop Goes the Weasel #The Alphabet Song (English/Hebrew/French) #Where is Thumbkin #Sally the Camel #Mr. Knickerbocker #Baby Bop's Song #Baby Bop's Street Dance #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetuck #Down By the Station #You're a Grand Old Flag #I Love You #End Credits #Donald Duck Chip n Dale Dolores the Elephant Jiminy Cricket #Opening Credits #"The Candy Man" #Nobody in, nobody out #Poof! to chemistry class #Wonkamania #Augustus Gloop #Birthday bolt Salt #Does not compute #Violet Beauregarde #"But I am different" #Cheer Up Charlie #Mike Teevee #makes headlines #A coin for candy #Good fortune #Sinister messenger #Charlie's choice #"I've Got Golden Ticket" #The big day #A Wonka welcome #Surprise and fine print. #"Pure Imagination" #Oompa-loompa lore #Taking the plunge #The Wonkatania #The Inventing Room #Everlasting Gobstoppers #Gum - chewing evils #Tasty walls #Fizzy - lifting drinks #"I Want It Now" #"Oompa - Loompa - Doompa - De - Do # 3" #The Wonkamoblie #Wonkavision #"Oompa - Loompa - Doompa - De - Do # 4" #Passing the test #The Wonkavator #Happily ever after End Credits "Pure Imagination" #Alvin's Summer Job #Candy-coated Credits #Years ago #Chocolate palace #It's A Mystery #Golden Ticket mania #Augustus Gloop and Veruca Salt #Birthday bar #Violet Beaurgarde and Mike Teavee #A setback and a fling #Finding Gold #Are you a dummy? #Really Willy Wonka #Let's be friends #Everything's eatable #Loompaland #Clog and song: Augustus Gloop #Song: Violet Beaurgarde #First candy flashback #Squirrels and bad nuts #Song: Veruca Salt #Glass elevator flashback #Chocolate transmission #Song: Mike Teavee #Up and out #Winnier's choice #Charlie's advice #Something even better #End Credits #Rainbow Screencaps on Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Phineas Flynn, Milly and Django Brown, Katie and Irving Du Bois, Ginger Hirano and Baljeet, Gretchen and Ferb Fletcher, Holly and Russell and Adyson Sweetwater and Buford Van Stomm #Opening Credits #"Look Out For Mr. Stork" #The Circus Moves On ("Casey Junior") #Delivery For Mrs. Jumbo #Setting Up The Big Top ("Song Of The Roustabouts") #A Bath For Dumbo #Mrs. Jumbo In Solitary Confonement #Dumbo Meets A new Friend #A Pyamid Of Pachyderms #Dumbo's Disgrace #Dumbo Visits His Mother ("Baby Mine") #Dumbo Gets The Hiccups #"Pink Elephants On Parade" #Up A Tree #"When I See An Elephant Fly" #Dumbo Flies! #Dumbo's Surprise #Bedroom Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena Five Bed Cover In Sara Murphy and Amanda Lopez Four Sleeping Bag Kim and Justine Spinelli and Gretchen Brigitte Josette and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Three Sleeping Bag Floor April May and June Star Butterfly Feet Top on Bed Melody, Jane, Shanti, Eilonwy, Lilo, Jenny Wendy Jenny Brown and Stacy Hirano and Candace Flynn Nice Feet Cover Out #Casey Jr.'s Back #Homecoming #Medici's investment #Baby Jumbo #Welcome To The Circus #Under The Big Top #"Baby Mine" #Goodbye, Mrs. Jumbo #Magic Feather #"Fly, Dumbo, Fly!" #V. A. Vandevere #Dreamland #Preparing For Takeoff #Pink Elephants #Queen Of The Heavens #Nightmare Island #Separated Again #The Troupe Unites #One Last Time #The Rescue #Saving Goodbye #Anything Possible #End Credits #Jungle Cub Once Upon A Vine #Who Wants To Be A Baboon #Once Upon A Vine Elephant #Hathi Meets His Match #Once Upon A Vine Colonel Hathi Winifred Baloo and Bagheera and Mowgli Meeting #Treasure of The Middle Jungle #Once Upon A Vine Happy Ending Elephant #Phineas and Ferb Agent Doof #The World of David the Gnome Theme Song #Happy Birthday To You / The Trapped Bear #The World of David the Gnome End Credits #Sing Me A Story Belle "Stick To It (Don't Give Up)" #"Very Merry Christmas" #"Deck the Halls" #"Dear Santa" #"Jingle Bells" #"Snow Ho-Ho" #"Hip Hop Noel" #"He Delivers" #"The Twelve Days of Christmas" #"I'd Like to Have an Elephant for Christmas" #"Here Comes Santa" #"O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas" #Sesame Street Dance Along! #A New Way to Walk #A Very Simple Dance #The Batty Bat #Stop Dancing (Ann Marie DeAngelo and Skeeter Rabbit) #The Birdcall Boogie #ABC Disco #Doin' the Pigeon #The Any Way You Feel Dance #The Birdland Jump #End Credits #Dave the Barbarian Theme Song #Red Sweater #Dave the Barbarian End Credits #Opening Credits #J. Thaddeus Toad and Friends #Trouble At Toad Hall #"The Merrily Song" #A Severe Case Of Mania #Mr. Toad's Trail #Straight From The Horse's Mouth #One Corrupt Corroborator #Doing Time In The Tower #Toad's Great Escape #A Very Important Discovery #MacBadger's Plan To Right The Wrong #A Happy Ending #Just Beyond Tarrytown #"Ichabod" #"Katrina" #Dreams Of What Might Be #Rival Suitors #A Special Invitation #Van Tassel's Halloween Party #The Tale Of "The Headless Horseman" # A Ride Home At The Witching Hour #Attack Of The Headless Horseman #And So The Goes ... #Introduction and "Six Simple Word" song #Trustworthiness #Respect #Responsibility #Fairness #Caring #Citizenship #"Character" Review & "We Are Kids for Character" song #Funding / Credits #Dodger, Tito, Georgette, Einstein, Rita, Francis, Pongo, Perdita, Lady and Tramp Good Luck Pluto Pizza Door #Opening Credits / "Arabian Nights" #It Begin On A Dark Night #Aladdin On The Run / "One Jump Ahead" #Princess Jasmine #Jasmine Runs Away #Jafar Discovers His Diamond In The Rough #Jasmine Confronts Jafar #Aladdin At The Cave Of Wonders #A Narrow Escape #Trapped! #"Friend Like Me" #The Sultan Upbraids Jafar #Aladdin Contemplates His Three Wishes #Jafar's Solution To The Froblem #"Prince Ali" #Prince Ali Appears On Jasmine's Balcony #A Ride On A Magic Carpet / "A Whole New World" #Aladdin Almost Drowns #Aladdin's Dilemma #A Royal Announcement #The Genie's New Master #Jafar In Power #Jafar The Snake #Back To Normal #End Credits / "A Whole New World" #Dumbo and Saggy Baggy Elephant and Hathi Junior Peanuts Mickey Mouse Peter Mouse and Minnie Mouse Cheese Soda and Water Lunch #Finally Gettting Married #Lifestyles of the Rich And Magical #Party Crashers #The Oracle #The Trail Of The Forty Thieves #The Challenge #Making Plans #"Meet My Dad" #A Father-Son Outing #To The Vanishing Isle #Golden Moments #End Credits #Oliver Eat Pizza, Dodger Eat Hot Dog, Einsteins Drink Root Beer, Rita eat Pepperoni pizza, Jenny Foxworth eat Popcorn, Lady and Tramp eat Spaghetti & Meatballs, Pluto eat Ham, Christopher Robin Drink Water, Pooh eat Honey, Tigger eat Spam and Kanga and Roo, Drink Oragne Juice Party #"Arabian Nights" #"One Jump Ahead" #Is This Where You Live? #"Speechless" #I Have My Was #Cave Of Wonders #"Friend Like Me" #"Prince Ali" #This Is A Party #"A Whole New World" #Where Is The Lamp? #I Wish To Be Sultan of Agrabah #Stand with the People of Agrabah #Most Powerful In The Universe #Your Last Wish #End Credits #Ten Fairies #Opening Credits #The Expedition Begins #"Lake Titcaca" #The Flight Across The Andes #"Pedro" #Buenos Aires - And On The Pampas #"El Gaucho Goofy" #Rio De Janeiro #"Aquarela Do Brasil" #Boats Cars Planes Train Human and Animals #Barney Theme Song #There Are Seven Days #Growing #Las Mañanitas #Maligayang Bati #Frosting the Cake #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Roses are Red #Everyone is Special #Happy Birthday to You #Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here #I Love You #Phineas and Ferb Night of the Living Pharmacists #Dinosaurs Elephant Hippopotamus Mammoth and Rhinoceros Zookeeper and Ludwig Von Drake Hallway # Opening Credits #"The Cold-Blooded Penguin" #A Hop Over The Andes #"The Flying Gauchito" #Have You Ever Been To Baia? ("Baia") #Off To Baja #Donald Loses His Heart ("Os Quindins De Yaya") #A Problem Of Size #"The Three Caballeros" #"Las Posadas" #"Mexico" And A Ride On A Magical Scrape #On To Vera Cruz ("Lilongo") #Acapulco Beach #"You Belong To My Heart" #Donald's Surreal Reverie #Donald Joins The Dance ("Jesusita") #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Growing (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #Alphabet Soup (song)|Alphabet Soup! (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone]]") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Indoor-Outdoor Voices]] (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay]] (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Happy Dancin']] (Scene Taken from: "If the Shoe Fits") #Who Took the Cookies? (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #Make the Bread]] (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #Pumpernickel (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "On the Move]]") #I Like Autumn (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") #Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") #Taking Turns (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing!") #The Raindrop Song (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #Scary Stories]] (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring #A Silly Hat(Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") #Have a Snack! (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #Jungle Adventure (Safari Version) (Scene Taken from: "Camera Safari") #Here, Kitty Kitty (Scene Taken from: Camera Safari") #The Marching Song (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing/My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean/A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing!") #Little Red Caboose (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") #The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #Car Radio Medley: The Wheels on the Car/I Love the Mountains/Mister Sun/Riding in the Car (Scene Taken from: "Are We There Yet?") #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!]] (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #Thinking Cap Trap # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Mickey's Christmas Carol # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Doof 101 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Thomas and Friends Opening #Thomas Saves The Day #Don't Tell Thomas #Percy Pulls Out Of The Station #Fish #Halloween #"Surprises Song" #Spic And Span #Chickens To School #Being Blue #Thomas and the Circus #End Credits # #Start #"Maybe" #Miss Hanningan #"It's A The Hard Knock Life" #Rescuing Sandy #"Dumb Dog" #"Sandy" #Grace Farris #"Maybe" (Reprise) #A Bolshevik #"Let's Go To The Moves" #"We Get Annie" #Warbuck's meets Miss Hanningan #"Sign" #Annie's Locket #"You're Never Fully" Discoverd Without A Sandy #With F.D.R. #"Tomorrow" (White House version) #"Easy Street" #Mr. & Mrs Ralph Mudge #"Maybe" (Reprise) #The B & O Bridge #Finale #End Credits # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Opening Credits #Once Upon A Time ... #The Magic Mirror #"I'm Wishing" #The Prince ("One Song") #The Queen's Evil Plan #Flight Through the Forest #"With A Smile And A Song" #The Dwarfs' Cottage #"Whistle While You Work" #"Heigh - Ho" #Snow White Explores Upstairs #The Dwarfs Arrive Home #Snow White Wakes Up #"Blubbe - Uddle - Um - Dum" #Deceived #The Queen Prepares A Disguise #"The Dwarfs' Yodel Song" #"Some Day My Prince Will Come" #Setting Down For The Night #The Poison Apple #The Next Morning #The Old Peddler Woman #The Animals Warn The Dwarfs #The Apple #A Bedside Vigil #Love's First Kiss #Oepning Let's Go (Mickey's Fun Songs Theme) #Celebration #Set Your Name Free #Surfin' Safari #Three Little Fishies #A Pirate's Life (Is a Wonderful Life) (Peter Pan) #Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) #Hot, Hot, Hot #The Hukilau Song #Pearly Shells #Limbo Rock #Slicin' Sand #End Credits #Ali Aligator and Tick Tock Crocodile Bend Monstro and Fish Gang Old Caterpillar The Cheshire Cat and Old Hag Villain Boy Girls Bend #Girls Room Tinker Bell Human Logoon Disney Princess Frozen Moana Vanellope Fireside Girls and Star Butterfly #The Pink Apocalypse on Parade the Series "Casey Junior" #"Pink Elephants on Parade" # "Song of the Roustabouts" # # # # # #Grandmother Pink Elephants # # # # # # # # # # # #Girls Room Tinker Bell Human Logoon Disney Princess Frozen Moana Vanellope Fireside Girls and Star Butterfly #Parachute Express: Come Sing With Us! #"Walkin' In My Neighborhood" #Choo-Choo #Sidewalk Shuffle #Merry-Go-Round #Polka Dots, Checks and Stripes #Dr. Looney's Remedy #Smooth Movin' Boogie Express #Barney Theme Song]] #What I Want to Be #The Marching Song #Little Red Caboose #Have a Snack! #The Baby Bop Hop #Down By the Station #I've Been Working on the Railroad #I Love You #It's No Picnic # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Surprise Party #Above World #Wreath Cottage #Royal Duty #Sea Witch #Getting Married #"Witch Doctor (Decades Mix)" #"The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late)" #"Tutti Frutti"/"Heartbreak Hotel" (medley, fifties) #"Surfin' Safari"/"She Loves You"/"(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" (medley, sixties) #"Crocodile Rock" (seventies) #"Smooth Criminal"/"Beat It" #"Sleigh Ride" (original Christmas-themed hip hop song, nineties) #He's Your Dog Charlie Brown #The Building of the Transcontinental Railroad #Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown #A Charlie Brown Christmas # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Marie and Oliver Two Mice Mrs. Jumbo and Dumbo Tigger and Pooh Martian Queen Red Lip Melman Jenny Oliver and Eeyore #"Circle Of Life / Nani's Ingontama" #"Life's Not Fair" #"Everything The Light Touches" #"I Just Can't Wait To Be King" #Elephant Graveyard #Under The Stars #"Be Prepared" #Stampede #Scar Takes Over #Timon And Pumbaa #"Hakuna Matata" #Scar's Kingdom #"Line Of Indiffernce" #"The Lion Sleeps Tonight" #"Can You Feel The Love Tonight" #"He Lives In You" #"Spirit" #Simba Contronts Scar #Battle For Pride Rock #The Rightful King #End Credits / Never Too Late #What Will We See at the Zoo? #Ten Little Meerkats #Growing #Have a Snack! #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #This Little Piggy #The Elephant Song #Rock Like a Monkey #Everybody Needs a Nap #What Will We See at the Zoo? (reprise) #I Love You #Human and Animals Class Gang and Teacher Bus Train Goodbye #O.W.C.A Files #Start #Thomas #"Shining Time" #Lady #Splatter & Dodge #Mr. Conductor #Lily #The Legend #Sir Topham's orders #Sugar in his tank #"I Know How the Moon Must Feel" #"Where is the windmill?" #Calling Junior #Sound of Lady's magic #Delayed #"A Really Useful Engine" #In Diesel's clutches #The clue #Traveling to the Island #Lily meets Thomas #Family reunion #Landing in trouble #Solving the myseries #Now or never #Green for glory #In pursuit of Lady #The viaduct #"Gold Dust!!!" #and The Sing, Hoot & Howl Club #Cow Dog Song #Baa Baa Bamba #Starfish #Insects in Your Neighborhood #I'm an Aardvark #Pig's Love Song #Proud to Be a Cow #We Are All Earthlings #Kids (What Babies are Called) #Chicken or the Egg? #Cluck Around the Clock #Old Mac Donald Had A Farm End Credits Seven Dwarfs #"Once Upon A Time in the New York City" #Looking For Affection #One Crafty Canine #"Why Should I Worry?" #Meeting The Gang #A Drop-In Guest #Sykes Pays A Visit #Story Time #"Streets Of Gold" #The "Accident" #A New Home #Breakfast For Kitty #Devising A Plan #"Good Company" #An Unintentional Catnapping #Fagin's Get - Rich Scheme #The Payoff #Jenny Goes Missing #To The Rescue #The Getaway #A Very Happy Birthday #"Why Should I Worry" (Reprise) #End Credits / Cartoon Favorite Outro #Cheetos Whirlz "Cool Cat" #Nestea Commercial 1996 #Bridgestone - Scream (2008, USA) #Arcade Fire - Baby Mine (From "Dumbo"/Official Audio) Gallery: Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Himself Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine as Himself Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy the Small Engine as Himself James.jpg|James the Red Engine as Himself Cooper the Troll.png| Brum.jpg|Brum as Itself Milly Farrier.jpg|Milly Farrier as Herself Joe Farrier.jpg|Joe Farrier as Himself Holt Farrier.jpg|Holt Farrier as Himself Category:Filip Zebic Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof